


Bring a friend join the crowd

by Fastpacing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Roller Skating AU, no romantic relationships are actually portrayed here they're just mentioned or implied, svt and namseok are mostly just mentioned, yes this is btsvt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastpacing/pseuds/Fastpacing
Summary: It should be a concern for Seokjin, being one of the co-owners of the rink, but the business was never something he did for money – he had enough of that, anyway. It was just something they did for fun, a place where they could play the music they liked, serve the food that they liked, and watch people have fun. And in the off-season, like today, it became their little hide-away.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Xu Minghao | THE8, Min Yoongi | Suga/Wen Junhui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bring a friend join the crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Seokjin and Yoongi own a roller skating rink where all of their friends hang out.

For some reason, Seokjin enjoyed the afternoons in the roller skating rink more than he enjoyed the evenings. Not that he disliked the latter, but there was something about having the whole rink to themselves to do pretty much whatever they wanted that made winter afternoons particularly special. It was way too cold for parents to bring their children, and most teenagers and young adults prefered ice skating during that time of the year, or warmer activities. It should be a concern for Seokjin, being one of the co-owners of the rink, but the business was never something he did for money – he had enough of that, anyway. It was just something they did for fun, a place where they could play the music they liked, serve the food that they liked, and watch people have fun. And in the off-season, like today, it became their little hide-away.

"You know you're supposed to chew that, right?" Yoongi looked up from his book to call their younger friend out, who was attacking a plate of cheddar fries. 

"I  _ am _ chewing." Jungkook spoke through a mouthful of fries, making him nearly incomprehensible. 

Both of them were sitting by the food counter, one seat empty between them. Jungkook had gotten there less than twenty minutes ago, straight from one of his classes and absolutely starving, which was why he currently had cheese all over his lips. Yoongi, on the other hand, was still enjoying his lunch break, one particularly long since they didn't really have any clients to tend to. He had already finished his food and now he just sat there reading a book on the counter. Seokjin couldn't see the cover, but he assumed it was another psychology one. He had been enjoying those lately.

"You're also supposed to swallow before talking." Seokjin stood on the other side of the counter, wiping the surface from anything that splattered from Jungkook's lips. The younger didn't grace him with an answer though, simply sticking his tongue out and providing him with a less than pleasant sight.

In the background, music played while two of their other friends skated. They were supposed to be rehearsing, but that seemed to be intercalated with giggles and tag games. As silly as it was, Seokjin liked that. He liked thinking that all of his friends had a home there, whether they needed it or not.

"Is Namjoon coming today?" Seokjin blinked out of his daydream, looking back at Yoongi.

"Yeah. He had to meet with his supervisor today, so he's coming later with Hobi." The oldest answered, putting down the rag he had used to wipe the counter. "Jun should be here soon, though."

At that, his friend's eyes lit up, forgetting his book completely as he looked up at him. "Junnie is coming?"

"Yes, Junnie is coming." Seokjin rolled his eyes at how obvious the other was. "He's bringing some friends over since they have the afternoon off."

It was now Jungkook's turn to look at him with big saucer-like eyes, swallowing his food almost whole before asking Seokjin. "Which friends?"

"I don't know, I'm not my brother's spokesperson." He scoffed, pointing at Yoongi. "It's enough I have to deal with him thirsting over my little brother, do I also have to deal with you thirsting over his friends?"

"What friends?"

"Who's thirsting?"

Jimin and Taehyung had asked at the same time, quickly joining them. Well, not exactly. They were still within the rink, only a few feet apart from the rest of them with their elbows perched over the handrail as they leaned over a bit.

"Jun's coming and he's bringing friends." Jungkook quickly informed them, making an identical smile appear on both their faces. The eldest pinched the bridge of his nose, already bracing himself for the questions.

"Is Hao coming?"

"Is Hansol coming?"

The two asked again in unison, which would be cute if it wasn't incredibly annoying.

"Again, I'm not my brother's spokesperson. Nor his friends'!" He pointed out, looking at the two. "And isn't Minghao  _ your _ boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't like texting me while I'm rehearsing." Taehyung explained with an innocent expression, making him look five years younger than he actually was. "He worries it'll distract me."

"Awn, that's so cute." Jimin gushed, to which Taehyung smiled and replied proudly, "I know, right?"

It took Seokjin a deep sigh not to haul his dirty rag at them.

"You didn't answer me!" Jimin called out again, big lips gathered in a pout. "Is Hansol coming? I wanna to know if I need to change." Before waiting for a reply though, the boy quickly shook his head, already making his way out of the rink. "You know what, better safe than sorry."

Ah, yes, because whenever there were more people around –or one particular person around– Jimin liked to skate in shorts that were borderline unacceptable in public.

"Park Jimin, it's freezing outside." Yoongi was the one to try to talk some reason into the younger now, but the other simply continued to head to the changing rooms.

"And? It's hot inside, my legs need to breathe." Seokjin rolled his eyes at that, giving up on trying to change his friend's antics. He really wished Namjoon would get there sooner, then at least he wouldn't have to deal with all of them on his own.

"Hyung!" Jungkook called him all of a sudden, once again eyes wide open and throat forcing down another mouthful of fries. They really needed to get him to chew more. "Hyung!!" He called again, making Seokjin frown.

What was he even going on about- oh.

In dealing with Taehyung and Jimin, Seokjin hadn't even realised the song had changed. To be honest, he never really paid much attention. Yes, he fought with Yoongi over which songs to add to the playlist constantly, but at the end of the day they both had a similar taste and a good idea of what they wanted to play in the rink. They just liked the bickering, although neither of them would ever admit it.

However, this song in particular was one they both had agreed on.

"You're playing my song!" Jungkook announced, eyes big and smile widening, his two front teeth poking out cutely. "How did you- where-?"

Seokjin couldn't help smiling this time, watching his friend's face light up. "Yoongi suggested it." At the mention, the youngest's attention quickly shifted to the other on the counter, who had a grin of his own. "You should've showed it to me sooner! It's perfect for skating." Seokjin whined playfully, though he wasn't lying. The song was fun and screamed disco, which were basically the only two criteria he had when choosing songs to play in the rink.

And it certainly was worth it, seeing how Jungkook couldn't contain his smile, even if his cheeks and ears were absolutely red with embarrassment. "I didn't think- I wasn't sure you'd like it." He explained, ever so hard on himself.

"Nonsense, I love it! We both do." Seokjin reassured him, feeling a warmth spreading over his chest at how happy his friend had become with that simple deed. He had always been absolutely weak for making his friends smile.

"I know we should've asked first, but we wanted to surprise you." Yoongi continued, another one who was an absolute sucker for making his friends happy. Maybe it had something to do with them being the eldest.

"Is it okay if we keep it on the playlist? I think it'll be a huge hit in the summer." Seokjin asked because he wanted to make sure the younger was okay with that. After all, it was his song.

"Okay? Of course it's okay! Thank you so much, I-" Jungkook's eyes fleeted between the two. "I should repay you! Or pay you! I don't know, how do I-"

"You're not paying us anything. We're paying you for the plays." Seokjin settled before the other could even continue. "If you wanna do something for us, just eat slower and stop getting food everywhere,  _ please _ ."

Although he didn't expect the younger to comply, the boy nodded decidedly, already reducing his fries intake to one at a time. Seokjin snickered at that, finding the whole scene unbelievably endearing, despite how ridiculous it was.

It wasn't his fault, he just loved making his friends happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple one-shot inspired by the Dynamite mv, but I had fun writing it so I decided to share.  
> If I feel inspired to write more I'll add to this, but there isn't any plot to it, I did this really just to have fun.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Also thank you to @haoist for providing me with ideas AS ALWAYS


End file.
